survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silent Treatment
|row3 = SRorgs|season = 16|episode_number = 1/12|previous = What More Can A Few Drops Do?|next = Cats Don't Like Taking Baths}} is the first episode of SRorgs: Sri Lanka! Story Day 1 Welcome to Sri Lanka, a land of lush, tropical forests and picturesque beaches. It is here where we kickstart the 16th season of Survivor Reddit ORGs - SRorgs: Sri Lanka. Hustling down the beach, 2 jeeps make their way across the sand, approaching a set of two mats. The jeeps each have 8 people in them each, making for a season of 16 people. In one jeep, the people are wearing dark red (the Malabe tribe), and in another, people are wearing orange colors (the Jaffna tribe). Immediately, first impressions are beginning to form. Drew also has another reason for playing this game, one that he believes will motivate him to win. After the necessary introductions on the beach, the castaways head back to their camps. Even though the game has just started, strategy is flowing and alliances are being formed at both camps. However, some are still trying to get the hang of the game, whether it be overall socializing or sending confessionals. Natalie claims that she's pretty chill with everyone on her tribe, yet proves especially interested in Aron. On Malabe, Honey proves fixated on Kat, in a potentially similar fashion to Natalie and Aron. However, as opposed to Natalie's wish to build an alliance, Honey wants to begin to target some of his deemed threats. In a similar vein to Honey's aggressive gameplay, Shea and Aaron wish to start strong and begin playing hard. However, this pales in comparison to Silence's highly strategic but also highly frenetic and crazy style of game. Silence follows this observation with an interesting claim. Followed by an overall game plan of what hopefully would happen in the next few days. Day 2 On Day 2, further strategizing occurs. Whether certain portions of it prove necessary, though, is to be questioned. Silence, the largest strategizer so far, entails the mechanisms of his head, akin to multiple gears running concurrently at an extremely fast velocity. Is Silence becoming totally off-base? That is to be seen. On the exact opposite hand, Dim wishes to lay low, ride the current, and not make any large moves so far until necessary. On Jaffna, Alex wishes that his tribe will gain the upper hand in the upcoming immunity challenge. Dag also states his thoughts on his fellow players; he currently feels the closest to Aussie and Alex at the moment. Dag also has formed relationships with Drew and Natalie, and currently plans on forming an alliance with them. Natalie also has formed a close bond with Aussie, yet her closest ally proves another person in the potential alliance of 5: Dag. Also on Jaffna, Drew wishes to find the Hidden Immunity Idol, having stated that the nervousness induced from the adrenaline of the beginning of the game has died down. Day 3 Before the day's immunity challenge, people prep themselves for the potential ramifications of losing the challenge and thus becoming at risk. Alex also feels tight with Drew, meaning that the feelings are reciprocated. On the other hand, instead of trying to possibly have to save himself, Honey clearly marks his target for Malabe's first tribal. After hearing that Kat's gunning for him, Honey explicitly makes sure that she'll pay; it seems that Honey really really wants Kat to go home. The tribes come in for their first immunity challenge. Both of the tribes are tasked with maneuvering a fish between certain pipes (Splashy Fish). Each individual on each tribe is supposed to complete this game individually, and the tribe with the highest number of pipes passed (highest score) will gain immunity. Though the challenge seems neck-and-neck at first, Malabe pulls ahead rapidly, in part due to Dim's astounding score of 138, as well as Aron's lack of participation. Both of the factors contribute to a Malabe victory, sending Jaffna to tribal council. On Malabe, despite the victory, Honey's still making sure that Kat would go home after a loss at an immunity challenge. On Jaffna, it's becoming clear that the obvious target is Aron, due to overall inactivity and a lack of participation in the challenge. Dag also sees that the target is Aron, yet is slightly suspicious of Aron's high levels of inactivity, something that might potentially signify an already-created yet unknown alliance. Drew also acts upon his desire to find the hidden immunity idol by searching high and low for clues, which he eventually finds tucked away in the announcements section of his tribe channel. Drew, not wanting to go on a one-man hunt for the idol, tells Natalie about the clue. Drew makes progress on the clue, also telling Natalie in order to help in building trust between the two. While Drew and Natalie can't find the idol before they have to go to tribal, Alex also notices the clue and decides to try find the idol on his own. With tribal approaching soon, both Drew and Blueybruno have slight bouts of paranoia; nobody wants to be the first person voted off, and despite the clear target in Aron, nervousness is still inevitable. Drew, for example, shares the same fears as Dag - Aron's too quiet for such a precarious situation. The castaways head off to tribal council with a seemingly finalized plan in place. Tribal Council Jaffna enters tribal council, takes their torches from the back, and dips them into the fire in the middle of the tribal set. The hosts' usual line of questioning occurs, with castaways answering questions. After a certain amount of time, the castaways get up to vote, as they, one by one, walk over to the voting booth. The votes are tallied and are brought to the front No one stands up (since no one has found the idol yet) The first vote is taken out of the urn. First vote... Aron Alex Aron Aron 3 votes Aron, 1 vote Alex Aron 1st Person Voted out of SRorgs: Sri Lanka... Aron Aron gets up and shuffles over her torch to the hosts. Host: Aron, the tribe has spoken Aron's torch is snuffed. Host: Time for you to go. Aron slowly exits the tribal council area. The vote proves unanimous, yet would further votes exhibit such a level of unity. Only time will tell. The castaways head back to camp, seeming satisfied after such a clean vote. NTOS Next time on Survivor... Alex is angry that he got voted for at tribal council. Drew is satisfied with the events of today's tribal. And Dim seems ready to take someone out should Malabe attend tribal council. 'Unaired' Voting Confessionals Trivia *The episode's title comes from Silence talking about how he wishes to get Kat out of the game.